Misión y Venganza
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Hacía muchos años la vida de Lena y Zafrenina estuvo marcada por la tragedia, ahora buscan una manera de poder vengar el pasado y salvar el futuro.
1. Viaje en el tren

Lena miro a la distancia, las personas se apresuraban para entrar a la sala mayor de la estación, arrempujándose unos contra otros, si alguien le hubiera dicho a ella, o a Zafrenina que estarían aquí, en este instante, empujando los codos de las mujeres regordetas mientras buscaban un espacio para colarse a la pared media entre el andén nueve y el diez, se habría reído, tan fuerte que si estuviera tomando agua esta le saldría con fuerza por la nariz.

"Nunca digas nunca" supuso, mientras su compañera se metía entre dos personas que se miraban iracundas creando una salida con su carrito, empujo el suyo por el espacio restante moviéndose tan rápido como pudo, atravesar paredes escondidas de manera mágica era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, en su antigua escuela había que pasar por paredes casi todo el tiempo, más aun cuando se trataba de persecuciones, por delante de ella Zafrenina se volvió invisible, era ese espacio cuando uno atraviesa y se queda aunque sea por unos segundos dentro de la materia que se abría paso a su alrededor, lo más incómodo del viaje.

Dentro un humo oscuro llenaba el espacio, la locomotora color rojo vivo revivía el espacio con exhalaciones negras y grises que le hacían escocer los ojos, se llevó una mano al cabello tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar, pulcramente colocado en una cola de caballo por encima de su nuca.

Zafrenina parecía un poco inquieta, buscaba algo quizá, se apresuró a llegar a su lado empujando su carrito por entre las personas que dejaban besos en las mejillas de sus hijos, un par de hombres la miraron fijamente, pero cambiaron repentinamente de interés.

Saljier salto de su bolsillo, el pequeño ratón se acurruco en su manga antes de saltar por encima del baúl transformándose en un gato de tamaño pequeño color oscuro.

-Saljier, basta-. Le reprocho enojada, no le gustaba que Saljier hiciera uso de sus poderes en un lugar lleno de magos, la simple mención del poder metamórfico de su mascota le provocaba escalofríos y más si se encontraba rodeada de seres que eran como ella pero diferían en pensamiento, si alguno de ellos llegaba a descubrir el poder que su amigo guardaba no dudarían en diseccionarlo para sus horribles investigaciones.

El gato la miro fijamente, agachando la cabeza y moviendo los bigotes hacia arriba y hacia abajo, estaba avergonzado porque enseguida se refugió en el espacio libre entre el baúl y la jaula para la lechuza que no dejaba de rumiar en contra del ser sobrenatural.

Lena decidió ignorarlos a los dos.

-No sé exactamente que sigue de aquí-. Comento Zafrenina moviendo su mano por su cabello rizado causando que un par de mechones escaparan de su peinado.

-Subir al tren suena como un buen comienzo-. La morena le miro de mal modo, escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, Zafrenina siempre había sido la más llamativa de las dos, tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro que le caía por encima de los hombros como una maraña de hojas, los ojos grandes con tonalidades verdes y la piel tostada. Aunque tenían un parecido bastante grande por el color de cabello en todo lo demás era completamente diferentes, Lena se lo atribuía a que ella era por ende mucho más aburrida y mandona.

Ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos antes de andar con lentitud, el _almaren_ de Zafrenina se encontraba fuera de la jaula, recargando una pata en el baúl mientras la otra se entretenía rascando su vientre, Zulei era una mascota perfecta y tenía un gusto casi macabro en transformarse en animales con alas, ser una lechuza era para ella lo equivalente a que Saljier se transformara en una pantera negra de la selva.

Andando por el andén repleto llegaron a una de las puertecillas cercanas, Lena dejo que Saljier saltara de su escondite mientras tomaba la jaula del asa y el baúl con la otra, ambos objetos eran pesados pero tenía brazos fuertes, arrastro un poco su equipaje mientras subía un pie en la escalerilla y trataba de que la molesta lechuza se quedara quieta, debió hacer como Zafrenina y dejar que Saljier se transformara en un gato de compañía, pero a diferencia de Zulei, su querido compañero se ponía muy molesto cada vez que tenía que quedarse en una forma por mucho tiempo.

Un par de chicos la miraron desde dentro y con una sonrisa le ayudaron a meter lo que quedaba de su baúl, se sintió un poco tosca y tonta al aceptar ayuda de otra persona pero recordó enseguida que justo eso tenía que ser, una chica normal no habría subido todas sus pertenencias al tren con una mano mientras trataba de controlar a un molesto animal con la otra, no era común.

La rizada que tenía más experiencia en ser un blanco para los chicos se arrebujo las mejillas y sonrió tímidamente pidiendo ayuda, ya tenía a Zulei en la jaula que no parecía tan contenta como hacia un segundo pero parecía no querer armar alboroto, los chicos sacaron su baúl, uno de ellos se acercó demasiado a ella y le pregunto por lo bajo donde habían dejado las escobas, ambas eran demasiado mayores para ser de primer año y por ende debían tener una escoba reglamentaria, la chica rio bajo y le explico que las habían mandado desde hacía semanas para que estuviera ya esperándolas en la escuela, ninguno de ellos pregunto más a pesar de que arquearon las cejas y Lena lo agradecía en silencio.

Buscaron entre los compartimientos por uno vacío mientras Zafrenina rechazaba cortésmente la invitación de los chicos para entrar al que ellos compartían, lo último que ambas querían era tener que convivir con más magos.

Hacia el final del pasillo se encontraron con uno que parecía vacío, Lena abrió la puertecita empujando a Saljier con una mano y dejando la jaula de la lechuza en el piso junto al asiento, cuando levanto la cabeza se llevó un susto de muerte al encontrar a una chica de cabello rubio y mirada perdida que le sonreía.

-Hola, ustedes deben ser las chicas nuevas-. Repitió mirando de una a la otra, Lena miro a Zafrenina buscando apoyo, en lo que respecta a conocer nuevas personas saltaba a la vista quien era mejor.

-Vaya, creí que nadie conocía de nuestro cambio-. Repitió la rizada sonriendo con fuerza, quizá demasiada, dejando que Lena tomara nota del asunto, aquello no era normal y debían tener mucho cuidado.

La chica sonrió con sinceridad y murmuro algo por lo bajo que ni ella ni Zafrenina pudieron escuchar, era demasiado tarde como para buscar otro compartimiento así que termino de meter su baúl y el de su amiga que ya se había colocado en sus asiento haciéndole cariños a Zulei con un dedo por los barrotes de la jaula mientras hablaba con la chica rubia.

-Así que, me llamo Zafrenina pero puedes decirme Nina y esta es Magdalena, Lena le gusta más-. Eso no era cien por ciento cierto, su madre no había podido pronunciar bien Magdalena y al parecer se había rendido después de un tiempo, terminó diciéndole Lena más por costumbre.

-Soy Bonneria, pero díganme Bonnie, supe que venían hasta aquí, por eso escogí este compartimiento, para poder verlas personalmente-. Mientras más hablaba, parecía irse la bruma que cubría sus ojos y su mirada parecía más clara, ambas chicas se miraron durante un segundo mientras Lena terminaba de acomodar los baúles por debajo de los asientos antes de asentir casi imperceptiblemente.

-Vaya, sentidos de adivinación, me gusta-.

La chica pareció más animada después del comentario de Zafrenina y se hecho a la tarea de contarles todos los pormenores que corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Lena dejo de escuchar cuando los chismes se movieron de la arquitectura y diseño a quien había terminado con quien y porque, en más de una ocasión encontró el nombre Black repitiéndose en la conversación que mantenía a los chicas hablando.

-No pareces muy conversadora-. La chica rubia, Bonnie, miró fijamente a Lena manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al decir cosas obvias le causo un malestar en la garganta.

-Es el idioma, aun no me acostumbro-. Repitió monocorde, tratando de mantener el acento marcado en cada palabra, quería que la chica le creyera.

-Claro, algo así vi el otro día, hablaba de extranjero… ¿De dónde vienen?-.

Lena miro a Zafrenina antes que esta respondiera aprovechando el silencio de la pregunta y el comentario para acariciar a Saljier por debajo de la barbilla que le respondió con un ronroneo suave.

-Yo soy de la Amazonia, mis padres vivían en una ciudad cercana a Rio de Janerio-. Respondió la rizada manteniendo el tono casual levemente camuflado, no valía la pena mentir, fue el mensaje que le dio a Lena.

-América-. Respondió Lena, dejando de lado el hecho de haber mencionado un continente entero, no le apetecía entrar en detalles, incluso cuando Zafrenina la miraba entre molesta y cansada, rayando en la lastima, ella no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por ella.

-Mis padres murieron cuando pequeña y el Colegio se encargó de cuidarme, estuve en tantos países que me considero de todos-. Completo, tratando de sonar tan normal como podía, en parte era verdad.

-Oh, mis padres también murieron, pero no lo recuerdo, he vivido con mi Tía toda mi vida, ella es una buena mujer ¿Qué les gustaría comer?-.

Las dos chicas morenas se miraron con cautela, apenas unos segundos después alguien toco la puerta del compartimiento, una mano regordeta abrió la puerta y una mujer asomo la cabeza con lentitud.

-Oh querida, no sabía si estarían despiertas, por alguna razón casi todos están aprovechando para cerrar sus ojos ¿Les gustaría algo del carrito?-.

Termino de abrir la puerta ahora con confianza mientras dejaba mostrar un carrito lleno de comida, dulces y jugo de calabaza. Lena trato de mantener su rostro tan inexpresivo como el Zafrenina, odiaba con diligencia toda la comida mágica, para ella no había nada como un poco de comida Muggle que era más fácil de preparar, de regusto más cálido y menos peligroso.

Bonnie se apresuró a pedir tres bocadillos de carne y tres jugos de calabaza, después las miró como si esperara que se unieran a la recién empezada fiesta de comida, Zafrenina tomo un par de cajas de chocolates de ranas y unas grajeas de todos los sabores, Lena en cambio decidió tomar algo más simple, como un extracto suave de fresa y algunas nueces y almendras rociadas de miel.

Cuando la mujer y su carrito desaparecieron por el pasillo ambas chicas abrieron casi con temor sus paquetes, Zafrenina evito las grajeas que guardo en un descuido de Bonnie en uno de sus bolsillos y comió una de las dos ranas antes de agradecer el bocadillo y el jugo que la rubia le ofrecía, para la chica de cabello lacio era mucho más difícil fingir, se dedicó sorber el extracto de fresa hasta que se hubo acabado y después de mala gana acepto el jugo y el bocadillo.

-Mi tía se parece a ti-. Le dijo la rubia mientras mascaba la orilla de su bocadillo.- Ella también tiene el cabello lacio y siempre lo usa en coletas altas.

Lena se atraganto con el jugo, tosió un poco, quizá demasiado para el gusto de la rizada que le pidió con la mirada que estuviera tranquila, Saljier se posó en sus piernas buscando consolarla.

-Bueno, creo que soy bastante común-. La chica pareció un tanto decepcionada de su respuesta, hizo una mueca con sus labios mientras miraba por la ventana.

Lena espero que durante lo que restaba del trayecto la chica evitara hacer una conversación de nuevo, podía sentirse un tanto penosa pero no podía evitarlo, así es ella.

Nina experta en el trato amable se dedicó a preguntarle a la chica acerca de sus collares, rodeados con plumas, no podría importarle menos pero tenía que ser condescendiente, recuerda, fue una las cosas que la Señora le pidió casi rogando aunque una mujer como ella no rogaría jamás. Lena era buena trabajando sola, cualquier acción que requiera el hacer el trabajo sin hablar, llegar y salir sin testigos, era una de las razones por las cuales creía que todo esto era una locura.

Al pasar de los minutos la chica parece más animada olvidando quizá el comentario de Lena sobre su estado común, Zafreina se había rendido y había dejado salir a Zulei que se arrebola mientras se sostenía en el asa de su jaula, miró a Saljier con un rastro de burla, su propio _almaren _siseo por debajo de sus dientes, no quiere un pelea aunque por un momento la imagen de Saljier transformado en una pantera persiguiendo a una asustada lechuza le saca una sonrisa de la boca.

Unos toques en la puerta la distraen, Zafrenina responde con un feliz "pase" que deja al tanto a Lena de lo que se supone tiene que ser, o tratar al menos.

Un chico con el cabello rubio ceniciento se asoma por el bordillo, tiene los ojos amables y una sonrisa discreta, Zafrenina le mira sonriendo y el la ignora olímpicamente, Lena tiene que aguantar la carcajada que se forma en su garganta el ver la expresión confundida de su amiga, no existe ningún hombre que se resista a los encantos de la belleza rizada, hasta ahora.

-Bonnie, falta poco para llegar, más vale que se cambien a las ropas del colegio-. Les dice a todas y ninguna, mira a las chicas nuevas y aunque un vena de curiosidad se enciende en sus ojos no comenta nada.

-Soy Remus, el prefecto de Gryffindor, ustedes son nuevas y no han sido asignadas-.

Aunque parece no preguntarlo ambas asienten lentamente con la cabeza, dejando de lado el hecho de que Zafrenina parece de repente molesta ante lo que pasa.

-Gracias Remus, lindo suéter-. Responde Bonnie, a pesar que de que el chico no tiene ningún suéter a la vista, pero parece conocer a la chica lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar y sonreír con tristeza, Lena se pregunta si es porque le tiene lastima a la chica o su propia naturaleza lastimosa.

El chico se retira demasiado rápida para que ella llegue a una conclusión, se gira para mirar a Bonnie que ya se ha puesto de pie, sacando de su baúl una túnica negra gruesa, que alguien ha remendado con bordes azulados y un escudo en la parte superior derecha también de color azul, las chicas se apresuran a sacar las túnicas de su baúl, negras sin ningún tipo de adorno, de repente se siente un poco desanimada, por un momento desea ser Bonnie con su túnica de bordes azules, cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules y profundos.

Zafrenina se ve un tanto incomoda pero tan pronto como deja su melena por sus hombros todo parece natural en ella, mientras que el cuello de la túnica de Lena se atora en el borde su coleta y al jalarla un par de mechones caen de su lugar, es demasiado tarde para arreglarlos, las luces ya han descendido y aunque han encendido las lámparas se siente en la oscuridad. Saljier se posa en sus rodillas cuando vuelve a sentarse y pasa los bigotes por sus palmas con cariño.

Las chicas vuelven a sus asientos con un suspiro, un cuadro de cabello negro rizado con rubio en ondas perfectas.

-Espero que sean elegidas en Ravenclaw, mi casa, seria genial tener dos personas más, aunque lo dudo mucho, no tenemos más espacio, Gryffindor tuvo en cambio un par de chicas desertoras, hijas de personas que estaban en contra del que no debe ser nombrado-.

Lena siente su espalda ponerse tiesa, su cuerpo preparado para la batalla, la mera mención del nombre le provoca un acceso de nausea que le deja un poco ciega, en seguida todo es adrenalina, quiere saber más, quiere saber todo, siente la mirada de Zafrenina fuerte como un imán que la deja muda y agradece mentalmente que hubieran escogido a la amazónica rizada como su compañera.

-No sabemos dónde iremos a quedar Bonnie, pero claro que nos encantaría quedar contigo-.

Por dentro, en esas palabras y esa mirada Lena sabe a lo que su amiga se refiere.

"Después, todas las respuestas vendrán después"

Lo deja pasar mientras le sonríe a la chica amablemente, ella la mira con ternura antes de ponerse a silbar una cancioncilla, momentos después un silbido mayor suena y la locomotora reduce su marcha.

Han llegado.

Lena siente el corazón latir con fuerza mientras un voz les anuncia que dejen sus pertenencias en el vagón, quiere ponerse a gritar de la ansiedad que todo le provoca pero Nina le toma la mano y la aprieta con fuerza, un par de minutos después ya están afuera sintiendo el viento frio de las montañas mojar sus mejillas, o tal vez es su propio frio.

Un revoltijo de chicos se acercan y se van, una voz potente anuncia a los de primer año, se pregunta por instante si no debe seguirlos, pero Zafrenina sigue a Bonnie que las lleva hasta una parada a los lejos que parece terminar en un camino.

Aquí están se dice, es ahora cuando comienza su misión y su venganza.

_**Pequeñas inspiraciones de La Materia Oscura. **_


	2. Selección

Lena se preguntó si podía haber mejor manera de despedir su rutina diaria.

Cuando Bonnie las había arrastrado hasta el lugar donde los chicos mayores eran llevados el colegio una mujer las llevo a aparte, Zafrenina había mirado alrededor con una especie de nausea oculta, ella sabía porque, se suponía que no había nadie que pudiera ver los caballos que tiraban de los carros, al menos algo así habían escuchado que Bonnie comentaba en el camino, pero ellas los veían, los bordes de sus alas, sus ojos profundos, las cuencas donde se supone debían descansar trozos enteros de músculos.

Incluso la máscara perfecta de su compañera había decaído un poco.

La mujer las había dejado en uno de los coches con instrucciones de que preguntaran a la profesora de la entrada por el director, podía haber mandado a uno con ellas pero según sus palabras "Eran más necesarios en la entrada, y ellas parecían unas chicas listas" No sabían si lo habían dicho a manera de broma pero quedo claro para ambas que preguntar o hacer comentarios no cabía en ese momento.

Dentro Zafrenina le había preguntado si podía ver a las creaturas.

Lena se había preguntado si tenía algo que ver con su extraño origen pero no comento nada más, solo un asentimiento, la chica rizada le había tomado la mano con fuerza sonriéndole en apoyo, estaban juntas en esto y de eso no cabía duda.

La mujer que vigilaba la entrada las había llevado hasta una escalinata clara, las dos chicas no pudieron evitar admirar las vistas que daba el castillo/escuela, todo era meramente fantástico, comparaban el lugar y sus luces extrañas con el Colegio de la Señora Claderoy, los diferentes edificios dispersos por todo el continente tenían muchas cosas en común, parecían instituciones públicas por donde quiera que se les mirase, grandes casonas de estilo antiguo, con paredes de madera oscuro y tablas que crujían y los niveles por debajo del sótano una maestría de la tecnología, nada parecido al antiguo lugar donde se encontraban.

La presión de todo cayo de peso en los hombros de Lena que se detuvo para respirar un poco en un pasillo donde los cuadros andaban de un lugar a otro, las manos se entumecieron y dentro de ella una pequeña flama amenazo con quemar todo a su alrededor, hubiera sido más fácil a mi manera, pensó, encontrar a los chicos antes de que entraran al colegio, cazarlos uno por uno e interrogarlos hasta sacarles la verdad, pero nadie quería limpiar los restos que quedaran, incluso cuando ella afirmo que podía obtener la información en menos de una semana y llevarlos hasta lo que querían conseguir y de paso quizá , solo quizá, cumplir la venganza que había estado buscando desde niña.

-Vamos niña, que falta poco para la selección-.

La mujer la tomo del hombro y la llevo hasta un pasillo que desembocaba en una estatua de un águila brumosa, con sus alas extendidas.

-Cucurucho de Limón-. Dijo en voz alta causando un movimiento repentino de la estatua que desapareció dejando unas escaleras cuyos escalones se movían solos, uno tras otro. Lena había visto escaleras así en el mundo Muggle y unas cuantas en la sección de visitas de su Colegio, pero estaba segura que ninguna especie de movimiento mecánico o eléctrico movía estas en particular.

Saljier y Zulei permanecían cerca, el ave de su amiga había tenido que dejar atrás su forma para no alejarse de ella, ni en un millón de años dejaría que alguien más la tocara o que la llevara lejos de su amiga, ambas creaturas habían decidido transformarse en ratones pequeños que se escurrían por sus bolsos, las chicas tuvieron que mantenerlos atados con los dedos para que no revelaran su escondite.

Después de unos segundos llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña recepción, unas puertas grandes y pesadas ocultaban lo que seguro seria el despacho del director, ni más ni menos ambas chicas se vieron sorprendidas cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un hombre con una barba prominente que le llegaba a la cintura y unos bondadosos pero inteligentes ojos azules salió para recibirlas, tenía un aura de poder y conocimiento que las dejo mudas un instante, ella conocía una persona que irradiaba la misma aura, su antigua profesora que regía el Colegio en toda América poseía ese poder y distinción entre los demás aunque distaban de parecerse en otra cosa, la Señora Calderoy vestía siempre impecablemente el traje de la academia y llevaba el cabello corto a la altura de la barbilla y pulcramente peinado, incluso sus listones blancos en el cabello que revelaban su edad parecían hechos a propósito.

El hombre las miro un segundo antes de dejarlas pasar, moviendo su varia y haciendo aparecer de la nada dos asientos bastante cómodos.

Lena se sintió asfixiada por el uso de la magia, en su antigua escuela la magia para uso común no estaba permitida, solo para combate y ver que en este lugar la gente la utilizaba como si fuera cómodo le hacía perder un poco los estribos, Zafrenina en cambio se sentó inmediatamente dejándose hundir en los afelpados cojines color escarlata.

-Según me han informado, su antigua escuela envió una carta bastante informativa en donde se estipula y cito "Las alumnas están suficientemente preparadas para cursar el año en curso para los pertenecientes a quinto año" ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Están preparadas?-.

El hombre detrás del escritorio las miro con recelo, había en él una cierta ternura que le provocó un desajuste en su estómago.

-Si-. Respondió Zafrenina manteniendo la mirada del profesor como lo haría un estudiante admirado.- Tomábamos clases avanzadas en nuestro antiguo Colegio, cuando decidimos venir a Londres e inscribirnos, Señor, buscamos un año que se ajustara a los conocimientos que teníamos-

-Y puedo saber ¿De dónde consiguieron esa información?-.

-Bueno, naturalmente…-.

Zafrenina se había quedado inexplicablemente sin palabras, Lena la miro buscando reconocer la mentira formándose dentro de su mente, su amiga frunció el ceño con molestia por un segundo pero lo remplazo por una consciente mirada de abandono.

-En el callejón Señor, había una tienda de libros donde encontramos la información suficiente-.

Lena nunca había sido buena mintiendo en cosas pequeñas, cuando se trataba de fingir una personalidad o vida diferente como Zafrenina era una pequeña inútil pero en lo demás, sabía fingir, las misiones que había tenido en el pasado la habían forzado a aprender.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió el hombre después de unos segundos mirándolas fijamente antes de sonreír, parecía más confiado a su alrededor como si hubiera resuelto una duda interna.

-Ahora, falta muy poco para la Selección y creo que se sería conveniente dejarla para los recién ingresados ¿Y ustedes?-.

Le parecía absurdo que una persona con su cargo le pidiera su opinión pero lo dejo pasar, la gente del mundo mágico era extraña cuando la comparaba con sus antiguos superiores.

-Claro señor ¿Qué clase de prueba hacen? Leí un poco sobre un sombrero seleccionador pero no sabía que pensar porque…-.

Zafrenina se quedó sin palabras por segunda vez causando un revuelo en el corazón de Lena, era extraño que la chica se quedara así, sorprendida de la nada con la boca ligeramente abierta, siguiendo el hilo de su mirada se encontró con lo que la había dejado así.

-Oh tal vez si existe un sombrero-. Termino Lena mientras la mujer de sombrero extraño se acercaba a la mesa depositando con cuidado un sombrero viejo, roído y parchado con una gran abertura en el medio que simulaba bastante bien una boca.

Hablando de bocas recordó que tenía que cerrar la suya.

-Ahora ¿Quién quiere ser la primera?-.

La actitud protectora de su amiga la animó a levantar levemente la mano, aunque parecía un poco sacada de si permaneció quieta mientras la mujer se acercaba y dejaba que el sombrero resbalara por su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos.

Pasaron solo un par de segundos antes de que el gritara con fuerza "Gryffindor" causando que Lena saltara un poco de su asiento.

Zafrenina parecía cómodamente feliz con la decisión y espero a que la mujer colocara sobre la chica de cabello lacio el sombrero.

Y de repente todo se quedó oscuro, dentro del sombre el ambiente le olía a antiguo más antiguo aun que todo lo antiguo que hubiera imaginado.

"Interesante" Hablo una voz dentro de su mente, o del sombrero no lo sabía pero estaba segura de haber saltado un poco de la silla de nuevo.

"Puedo sentirlo, inteligencia, muy observadora, tenaz, valiente y ahí está un poco de oscuridad también"

¿Oscuridad?

"Oh si, como un manto que cubre todo, ligero, oh niña has experimentado mucho con eso"

Lena se sintió de repente violada, su privacidad, su vida dependía de proteger su pasado con recelo y lo sentía perderse en los vahos de voz que le susurraban.

"Pienso quizá Slytherin"

No, pensó Lena, quiero estar en la misma casa que Zafrenina.

"¿Así lo quieres?, debo decir que en Slytherin te será más fácil cumplir tu destino pero si así lo quieres…"

-GRYFFINDOR-. El sombrero grito causando que saltara de nuevo, el estruendo de sus palabras la dejo momentáneamente sorda, después cuando la luz regreso a sus ojos vio cómo su amiga la miraba con algo de curiosidad pintada en el rostro, el hombre viejo se levantó de su asiento palmeando sus manos con calidez.

Dentro de su bolsillo Saljier se estremeció y tembló un poco, Lena se preguntó que estaría pasando con el almaren de Zafrenina, podía ser ahora cómodamente una oruga colgando de su cabello, otra de las ventajas de la rizada.

-Vamos, vamos que el banquete está por comenzar y ya vamos tarde, sigan a la profesora ella las llevara a su mesa-.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a la mujer hasta la puerta, antes de irse Zafrenina se giró con elegancia y agradeció al profesor que le sonrió mientras salía también con ellas.

El gran comedor era lo más parecido a la sala de entrenamiento del Colegio, con sus paredes altas y el ambiente de relajación, la sala de entrenamientos era el aérea de esparcimiento de su antigua escuela, en el comedor nadie hablaba, los activos como ella solían estar o muy cansados o muy hambrientos como para llevar una conversación, entrenando todo era diferente, todos se sentían bien, era uno de los pocos espacios donde ellos podían ser ellos sin pedir nada de nadie.

Sintió un leve retortijón en el estómago, extrañaba mucho toda su rutina anterior, a estas horas estaría haciendo algún tipo de recreación temprana, andando por los jardines exteriores o por el bosque cercado donde aprendían tácticas de batalla, usar un traje especial para exteriores era mucho más sencillo para ella que andar con una túnica y uniforme.

El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes habladores, las pláticas parecieron morir un poco pero fueron rápidamente ignoradas por el tumulto de que causaron los recién llegados, una fila de niños que seguían a una maestra con aspecto severo pero dulce los guiaba con presura, Lena y Zafrenina tuvieron que buscar un lugar rápidamente para no estorbar en su camino, la mesa que les pertenecía estaba al final del salón, frente a ellos estaba otra mesa en sentido contrario donde se encontraban los profesores, incluyendo al hombre viejo y barbudo, el director que las había recibido hacia momentos en su oficina, se preguntó cómo era posible que llegara tan rápido pero desecho el pensamiento tan rápido como vino, los magos tenían modos extraños de moverse.

Ambas chicas encontraron un lugar casi al final de la fila.

-Hey Lena ¿Qué opinas?-.

Zafrenina había retirado un poco su cabello y hablado tan bajo que solo ella le había escuchado.

-El hombre sospechaba de nosotras, has aclarado el asunto supongo, debió creer nuestra historia del callejón y como encontramos la información pero deberíamos movernos con más cuidado-.

-Sospechaba sí, pero no fue tu historia lo que lo aclaro, el trato de leer mi mente-.

-¡¿Qué?!-. La rizada la miro de mal modo, un par de chicos cercanos dejaron de conversar para mirarla y después seguir conversando, Lena presentía que ahora ella sería el tema de conversación, se sintió turbada y también Saljier que salto un poco en su bolsillo tomando la forma de una oruga pequeña y se arrastró por su dedo, la chica lo coloco de manera discreta en su hombro.

-Lena mantén la calma, tenemos fisgones-. No mentía, los mismos chicos que la miraron habían hablado con otro dos que de repente las miraban con curiosidad e interés, uno de ellos, el moreno con los ojos claros la miro con picardía, Zulei que ahora vagaba en forma de mariposa nocturna agito sus alas al notar que alguien más miraba a su ama pero Saljier estaba tranquilo.

-Si ya lo había notado, pero ¿Cómo es posible que leyera tu mente? ¿No debes tener una especie de botón de pausa o algo así?-.

Los chicos se habían acercado un poco más al ver que Lena susurraba el siguiente comentario en el oído de su compañera.

-Lena tal vez tú puedas mantener tu mente herméticamente cerrada todo el tiempo pero yo no, tengo que estar preparada para todo, tuvimos suerte que decidiera leer mi mente y no la tuya, una chica de tu edad con el poder de cerrar su mente a la Legeremancia no es algo común-.

-Bueno, no hablemos de cosas de las cuales no soy responsable.- Respondió molesta.- ¿Qué fue lo vio?-.

-Nada, bueno si vio pero nada real, pude darme cuenta de su intromisión y tuve que recrear algunas cosas-.

-¿En serio? Vaya-. Estaba realmente sorprendida, cerrar tu mente a los fisgones era algo teóricamente fácil, un entrenamiento en la niñez volvía la mente lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cualquier intromisión, pero crear o modificar recuerdos para beneficiarse, eso era algo difícil y más cuando se tenía a alguien fisgoneando por ahí.

-Bueno, a su favor, estaba demasiado confiado-.

-¿Qué fue lo que cambiaste?-.

-Nada, seguí el hilo de la historia que creamos, mismo colegio, tu venias conmigo porque la escuela te enviaba y yo porque mis padres querían nuevas experiencias para mí-.

-Eso suena como tus padres-.

Zafrenina le dedico una sonrisa antes de girarse y guardar silencio, las demás personas también lo hicieron mientras que la mujer ponía al sombrero que había decidido sus casas antes en una butaca central.

Decir que se sorprendió cuando comenzó a cantar fue poco, no, eso era algo divinamente extraño, contuvo el aliento hasta que hubo terminado y un aplauso general lleno el ambiente, después vino la selección, el primer chico fue elegido para Ravenclaw, ahora que lo recordaba, Bonnie había dicho que estaba en esa casa.

-Hey-. Sacudió un poco la manga de la rizada que la miro de reojo.

-¿Dónde está Bonnie?-.

La chica frunció el ceño buscando por las meses antes de girarse hasta ella y le señalo a una chica al final de la fila de una de las meses aledañas, Bonnie tenía la vista fija en un punto más alejado, con el rostro un poco agrio, su cabello rubio aprecia brillar como el sol, era tan claro y hermoso que Lena estaba seguro tenia a muchos chicos detrás de ella, Saljier en su hombro salto con entusiasmo, a él le había gustado Bonnie de una manera extraña.

-Curioso, Bonnie no parecía molesta cuando la dejamos ¿Oh si?-.

Le hablo Zafrenina mientras un chico se movía lentamente a la mesa más alejada de la sala causando un revuelo entre sus compañeros.

-¿Me preguntas a mí? Honestamente no lo sé, tú eres la que sabe sobre todo eso-.

Dejaron de hablar por un segundo cuando una chica fue elegida para su casa y todos los demás se arrojaron en un estruendo de aplausos y gritos de bienvenida.

-¿Pensaste en lo que nos dijo? ¿Sobre los lugares libres en Gryffindor?-.

-Seguro que solo estaba hablando por hablar, no he conocido a ningún adivino que no sea un charlatán-.

Zafrenina la miro de mal modo antes de girar su atención al chico encima del taburete, el sombrero apenas toco su cabeza cuando grito "Hufflepuff" causando otro revuelo en la mesa de la casa.

-¿Por qué tomo tanto tiempo el sombrero contigo?-.

La pregunta repentina la dejo sin aliento, había estado mirando a Bonnie que parecía ajena a todo y sintió como un hierro caliente en sus entrañas, Saljier se agito también cambiando rápidamente de forma hasta tomar la de un escarabajo y salto hacia sus piernas, miro a la rizada que parecía curiosa y precavida al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé, no dejaba de hablar sobre mis aptitudes y después solo grito, creo que me ha dejado un poco sorda-.

La chica sonrió mientras susurraba un "Dejarte sorda es imposible" antes de girarse de nuevo.

-A mí también me hizo lo mismo, que cosa más curiosa ¿No lo crees?-.

-Me gustaría encontrar algo que no te fuera curioso Zafrenina-.

No dijeron nada más hasta que la selección termino y los chicos nuevos eran bien admitidos en sus mesas, después los chicos callaron de nuevo para dar la palabra a su director que se había levantado y estiraba los brazos para llamar la atención de los alumnos.

-Hoy comienza un nuevo año, me gustaría que todos nos concentráramos…-.

No valía la pena seguir escuchando, Lena prefería tomarse su tiempo analizando el lugar donde estaba, a pesar de solo existir una puerta y una salida había múltiples ventanas, le tomo varios minutos distinguir la magia que bordeaba al techo que lo hacía lucir como el cielo fuera del castillo pero cuando lo descubrió se dio la oportunidad de parecer un poco sorprendida, el techo de su antigua escuela era un buen techo bien iluminado con aleaciones de titanio que permitían una resistencia a bombas y ataques diversos, nada de magia.

Algo en el borde de su visión le llamo la atención, un par chicos que antes habían estado hablando miraban en su dirección, lo miro fijamente, uno de ellos era aquel que la había mirado por picardía y el otro tenía unos anteojos que cubrían sus ojos, el cabello en todas direcciones en un aspecto que lo hacía lucir recién levantado, Lena se dijo a si misma que tal vez eso había pasado porque no podía existir tan desfachatez en una persona, nadie podía dejar su cabello ser rebelde a propósito.

El de cabello negro la miro sonriente antes de guiñarle un ojo ¿Estaba tratando acaso de coquetear con ella? Un nuevo tumulto interrumpió sus pensamientos, de la nada había aparecido frente a ella un banquete que parecía patrocinado por algún club social de alto rango, pollo, puré, guisantes, guisos y cuanto se pudiera imaginar.

Zafrenina a su lado dejo salir un siseo de reprobación mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y se enfuñaba en su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Lena mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus manos tomaban un poco de todo lo que tenía en frente y se servía un gran vaso de jugo de la calabaza.

-¿Vas a comer todo eso?-. Le respondió, la lacia miro su plato repleto y sonrió, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, su organismo estaba acostumbrado a grandes cantidades de proteína y comida, tenía un estado de rigurosos ejercicios y calentamientos que tomaban gran parte de las proteínas que comía, su pequeño almaren agradeció cuando dejó caer un par de morusas de pan y algo de carne a su falda.

Le respondió tomando una cuchara grande de patatas en una mano con una pieza de pollo en otro y rió al ver la cara de fastidio de su amiga, quien sabe porque todos los trajeados como solían decir sus compañeros y ella de los chicos como Zafrenina huían de la comida, simplemente no la soportaban en gran medida lo cual era una de las razones por las que los activos y los trajeados siempre comían separados, las chicas delgadas y los chicos casi esqueléticos preferían sus dietas rigurosas de vegetales, frutas y agua, cabe mencionar que casi todos eran vegetarianos, no Zafrenina, ella comía carne o al menos eso pensaba Lena, nunca la había visto llevarse a la boca más cosas que un par de dulces y algo de carne, para ella el aperitivo del tren debió ser una comida completa.

-¿Cómo puedes comer todo eso y no explotar?-.

Pregunto su amiga moviendo su pajilla por el borde su vaso, Zulei que seguía danzando cerca de su túnica para que su color negro no resaltara parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con su ama, al parecer, pensó Lena, era normal que los Almaren se parecieran tanto a sus dueños.

-Metabolismo-. Respondió sonriendo y siguió con lo suyo.

Cuando hubo terminado se alejó un poco de la mesa, algunos chicos habían terminado ya también pasaron un par de minutos cuando la mesa se transformó de nuevo limpiando los trastos para cambiar los guisos y carne por los postres y pudin.

-Oh no, por todos los cielos-. La rizada se llevó las manos a la cara antes de tomar una galleta de chocolate y comerla lentamente.

-Uno no dice que no al chocolate-. Le dijo mirándola fijamente, Lena se encogió de hombros y tomo un poco de pudin de chocolate disfrutando del dulce, poco importaba ahora que la comida hubiera sido producida de manera mágica, estaba deliciosa y hasta ella podía admitir que cuando algo era bueno, no podía ser rechazado.

Para el final de la cena se encontraba bastante cómoda, ya no le molestaba la magia zumbando a su alrededor como un mosca, era molesta pero era perfectamente capaz de ignorarla, el director volvió a levantarse y acallando las voces de los demás estudiantes se puso a preceder el himno de Hogwarts, Lena miro a Zafrenina con burla mientras los demás chicos de su mesa cantaban a coro, a excepción de aquellos que antes la habían mirado fijamente que cantaban a tono de rock, bajando y subiendo sus voces, fueron los últimos en callarse pero nadie, ni siquiera el director hizo un comentario, fue como si todos estuviera esperando que terminaran y al hacerlo uno de ellos levanto el puño gritando el ultimo verso.

Los chicos de la escuela se partieron en risas y las chicas parecían encantadas con ambos.

Lena estaba asqueada, la actitud de los chicos la hacía recordar a todos esos chicos que ella había detestado en el transcurso de su vida, los trajeados, que siempre pensaban que el mundo les pertenecía, los activos como ella era mucho más sencillos en su forma de ser y comportarse, Suljier que había tomado forma de ratón de nuevo se estremeció de nuevo en sus bolsillo, estaba agitado, había demasiadas personas y guardar las apariencias le resultaba difícil, sobre todo resistir el impulso de transformase en un gato y arañar a los chicos engreídos en la cara.

Lena no puedo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su almaren.

El director levanto su varita y los platos desaparecieron de la mesa, sin decir nada todos los chicos comenzaron a levantarse, ambas chicas se sintieron inseguras, lo dejas caminaban confiados a excepción de los de primer ingreso, que caminaban juntos siguiendo a una chica y un chico, Lena lo reconoció de inmediato, era el chico que las había saludado en el vagón del tren, el de mirada triste.

Trato con desesperación de recordar su nombre mientras andaba detrás de los chiquillos tomando la mano de Zafrenina con fuerza.

-¡Remus!-. Llamo su amiga deteniéndose un instante, Lena agradeció que ella pudiera recordar los nombres de todas las personas con las que se habían encontrado, el chico se detuvo también y giro la cabeza buscando la fuente de su nombre, la rizada agito su brazo por encima de cabeza hasta que esté la miro y camino con decisión hasta él.

-Somos las chicas nuevas-. Comentó, el chico asintió con calma.

-Bien, síganme voy a mostrarles el camino a nuestra sala común-.

Se movía con gracia aunque algo en su aura transmitía una tristeza y desesperación que hacían que su corazón saltara en su pecho, Lena había conocido muy pocas personas sufrieran de ese tipo de personalidad pero casi todos tenían razones más que suficiente para ser así ¿Cuál sería la suya?

Las llevo por los pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes, bordeando algunas bolitas de chicos que platicaban disfrutando de un poco de libertad antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Les mostró las escaleras que se movían y los escalones ficticios que desaparecían al tocarlos, saludo algunos cuadros y lograron escapar de una de las bromas de peeves, el poltergeist que se la pasaba haciendo infelices la vida de los estudiantes, a palabras de Remus.

Lena podía sentir la incomodidad y la molestia que irradiaba el cuerpo de Zafrenina, que se movía con tal soltura y fuerza que parecía querer abrir una grieta sobre el suelo que pisaban, no dudaba que eso pasara así que se mantuvo cerca de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala común, un cuadro que dejo boquiabierta a Lena, la falta de seguridad en el lugar la dejo sorprendida y seguía sin poder contener la necesidad de comparar todo con su antigua escuela.

-Tenemos una contraseña, cambia cada cuanto así que permanezcan atentas-.

Les dijo antes de girarse hacia la mujer que guardaba la escena.

-Judías Saltarinas-.

La mujer sonrió antes de dejarlos pasar, detrás había una puerta pesada de roca que volvió de nuevo un poco loca la cabeza de Lena, dentro estaba una sala cómoda en colores tintos que parecía cálida y acogedora.

-Esta es la sala común de Gryffindor, no se puede salir pasando la hora de la siesta y se lo hacen se le restara punto a la casa así que no se los recomiendo-. Comento sonriendo

A pesar de que la amabilidad del chico le había sacado una sonrisa de la boca no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al notar la reacción de Zafrenina que parecía querer saltar sobre el cuello del chico.

El también pareció notarlo porque aclarándose la garganta cambio de tema.

-La escalera de ahí las lleva a su dormitorio, supongo que debe ser la puerta cercana a la puerta-.

-¿Supones?-. Respondió su amiga causando que Lena saltara un poco por la sorpresa, en el tiempo que tenia de conocerla jamás la había visto hablarse así a alguien, la rizada era excelente escondiendo sus emociones y fingía extrema amabilidad con todos los que la rodeaban, a veces hasta incluso con ella.

-Ahm si, aunque bueno, podrían preguntarle a Lily-. El chico parecía aliviado que una chica entrara a la sala común, tenía el cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes amables, les sonrió a todos con cortesía y se giró hacia Remus que le hacía señas con una mano.

-Lily me preguntaba si podrías llevar a las chicas a su dormitorio, son nuevas, de nuestro año supo…-. El chico se cortó antes de terminar y la lacia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de disgusto con su amiga por incomodar a tan buen chico.

-Claro, síganme chicas, mi nombre es Lilian Evans pero pueden llamarme Lily-.

Zafrenina que había abandonado su mirada molesta por una máscara de amabilidad de nuevo siguió a la pelirroja hasta las escaleras con un contoneo de caderas que dejo a Lena bastante desconcertada.

_¿Qué demonios trataba de hacer esta chica? _

-Zafrenina pero puedes llamarme Nina y esta es Lena-.

La lacia agradeció mentalmente que su amiga se hiciera cargo de las presentaciones, si de ella dependiera no cambiaría más de dos palabras con todos, pero la rizada se zambullo en una discusión con la pelirroja acerca de las materias, chicos y la forma en que se hacían las cosas en la escuela, la otra chica les hablaba entusiasmada de las clases que tendrían y de cómo era Hogwarts pero no comento nada sobre el tema de las relaciones entre compañeros, en dos ocasiones salió de su boca con molestia el apellido Potter y Black que Lena está segura ya había escuchado antes en la boca de Bonnie.

Las habitaciones eran tan cómodas como podían serlo estando en una torre, las camas estaban juntas a excepción de una de ellas que parecía más alejada y pegada a la ventana más amplia, Lena sabía que esa debía ser su cama porque el baúl que había comprado y su jaula ahora vacía estaban al final de esta en el piso, la chica pelirroja les mostró a quien pertenecían las camas antes de salir para darles algo de privacidad, Lena corrió las cortinas de su cama y abriendo su baúl saco el envoltorio que tenía dentro su maletín de emergencias, estaba colocado en una bolsa medianamente grande que poseía un hechizo de extensión indetectable, tomando la bolsa decidió dejar debajo de la cama donde sería fácil tomarla si algo malo pasara, ya después se las arreglaría para llevarla consigo a todas partes.

Zafrenina parecía más animada que ella, su cama estaba pegada junto a la de la chica pelirroja bastante lejos que la suya pero lo ignoro, no tenía que estar todo el tiempo con ella, ahora que estaban aquí no podían depender la una de la otra, ambas tenían que tomar un camino diferente aunque para lograr un mismo fin.

Suljier salto a la cama cambiando en el aire y aterrizando en la colcha cálida como un gato de color dorado y pelo mullido, Lena lo reprendió mentalmente, no podía cambiar de color así como así, tendría que permanecer de un solo color cuando se transformara en su mascota personal, la que todos verían.

Quitándose la ropa y cambiándola por un camisón oscuro decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por el día de hoy, se recostó en su cama y pidió al cielo no tener pesadillas esa noche.

Por supuesto, se equivocó.

_**¿Alguien que no ame a Sirius alias descarado?**_

_**Bueno, estos dos capítulos han sido solamente para introducir un poco la historia y los personajes, no puedo (aunque quisiera) dejarlos así sin nada en una línea temporal, existen ciertas cosas que son muy importantes en cómo se desarrolla la historia, como por ejemplo, el rechazo de Lena por la magia o su admiración por la Señora Calderoy y aunque aún no sabemos que misión tienen estas dos chicas entre manos se estarán dando cuenta que en realidad sus motivos son muy diferentes al igual que sus personalidad, sus almarenes también tendrán mucho protagonismo solo hay que esperar. **_

_**Respecto a las parejas pienso en hacer un Severus/Bonnie Lena/Sirius y Remus/Zafrenina. **_

_**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios con ansias. **_


	3. Si te desvelas, no busques quejas

_Había humo por todas partes, eso era normal en una colonia pero no por eso dejaba de ser chocante, humo era igual a peligro, al menos así le habían enseñado desde que era un niña pequeña. Aun cuando los habitantes de las colonias tenían que depender de fuego y el humo era una parte natural de sus días, el humo sin fuego significaba peligro._

_Las luces descienden y vuelven a encenderse, la alarma suena aguda por todas las casas y calles causando un revuelo capaz de dejarla atontada, no tiene sentido correr, espera a que su madre venga por ella, ese es plan de evacuación así que sabe que no tiene que temer, no hay nada que temer mientras esté en su cama esperando que su madre abra la puerta de su habitación y la lleve abajo junto los demás, hasta el formatorio._

_Pero su madre no llega._

_Entre más tiempo pasa más nerviosa se siente y aunque no debe termina por salir de su cama y acercarse a la puerta temiendo que sus padres entren de repente y la repriman por haber faltado a una de las reglas básicas de supervivencia._

_Entonces lo oye, es un simple silbido al fondo del pasillo, un simple silbido antes de que el humo llene con fuerza cada rincón de su mente, peligro, peligro._

_Salta fuera del alcance de la puerta y corre hacia el baño, la puerta a la habitación de sus padres está trabada y teme hacer más ruido del necesario, es ahí cuando lo escucha de nuevo, el leve arrastre de una prenda por el suelo, pisadas de botas fuertes y el nauseabundo olor a los dueños del humo._

_Se acercan, puede ver por un instante el resplandor verdoso que surge por debajo de la puerta y después el sonido seco de algo muy pesado cayendo al piso._

_Justo después vienen los gritos._

Lena se despierta de un salto, las luces cálidas de la habitación la desconciertan por un momento, se mueve frenética corriendo las cortinas de su cama antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace y parar inmediatamente.

Está bien, solo fue un sueño.

Pero por más que lo repita el doloroso vacío en su pecho y los latidos de su corazón no disminuyen.

Piensa por un segundo si será conveniente despertar a Zafrenina pero desecha la idea rápidamente, ella y la rizada son solo compañeras de misión nada más, no debía haber entre ellas más que una relación de trabajo, la amistad no está permitida en un sentido profundo, se siente sola la pensar en eso, le gustaría solo por un momento poder ser capaz de socializar con su compañera por cariño y no solo por ser la única persona que conoce y que le tiene un poco más de confianza.

La noche afuera parece calmada y tranquila, las noches frías de otoño no congelan el ambiente pero logran volver el lugar refrescante por momentos.

Lena se gira en su cama para mirar a Saljier que duerme cómodamente en la cabecera de su cama como un pequeño ratoncito, se siente un poco decepcionada de que el almaren no sea capaz de despertar aun cuando ella ha armado tal alboroto, es capaz de apostar que si Zafrenina se moviera aunque fuera un milímetro en la noche Zulei estaría furiosa.

Convencida de que no será capaz de seguir durmiendo se levanta tratando de no hacer ruido, moviéndose como una sombra por las esquinas del cuarto logra escabullirse hasta las escaleras y después hacia el sillón que esta contra la ventana de la sala común.

El cielo es claro, completamente despejada dejando que las estrellas brillen en todo su esplendor, Lena suspira con violencia, no le gusta tener esos sueños aunque agradece que este hubiera sido más un recuerdo, no soporta aquellas pesadillas donde solo está rodeada de humo, resplandores verdes, gritos y risas siniestras, al menos así puede saber lo que paso esa noche.

Es estos momentos que sabe lo diferentes que es la vida de su compañera y la suya, Zafrenina vino aquí por orden de sus padres, vivos, aquellos que la criaron y la llevaron cada verano al colegio en una ciudad diferente, personas con las que ella era capaz de pasar las vacaciones y sonreír, abrir regalos, dar sorpresas, hay tantas cosas que la vida le ha negado y que ella no tiene idea de cómo remediar.

Por eso la venganza es la única manera de poner a descansar su pasado de una vez por todas, está completamente segura de que llegado el momento, cuando sea capaz de ver a aquellos seres morir frente a sus ojos rogando compasión podrá poner a descansar el recuerdo de sus padres muertos, de su colonia destruida, de su infancia desecha, ella no debió haber sobrevivido aquella noche lo sabe, debió morir junto a sus compañeros de escuela, sus amigos, sus maestros y sus padres.

Pero hoy, esta noche no se puede dar el lujo de llorar lo perdido y sentir auto compasión, se levanta de su asiento ignorando las lágrimas traicioneras que han salido de sus mejillas y se dirige a su habitación, antes de subir las escaleras se detiene un poco y se pregunta si la persona escondida entre las sombras de la chimenea saldrá de una vez por todas, como respuesta el chico de cabello negro y ojos grises que brillan bajo el resplandor de la luna la mira interrogante, Lena no le da el gusto de una respuesta, no puede aunque quiera y desaparece en la oscuridad de los escalones.

**…**

Hay algo de lo que Lena está absolutamente segura.

Odia dormir rodeada de mujeres, no quiere sonar machista ni nada por estilo, todos aquellos que la conocen al menos un poco saben lo feminista que puede llegar a ser.

Pero hay algo simplemente terrible acerca de escuchar a todas las chicas levantarse, pelearse por el tiempo en el baño, los peinados, el perfume, que si el tal Black ya se besuqueo con esta o con aquella. No puede soportarlo y por un momento pequeño se pregunta si será muy malo tomar las armas y la varita oculta de su bolsa y terminar el trabajo de una vez por todas sin necesidad de nadie.

Por supuesto no puede terminar de planear su travesía porque alguien se atreve a recorrer las cortinas de su cama, el rostro perfectamente limpio de Zafrenina la mira desde arriba con un atisbo de desesperación y un poco, quizá, de diversión. Zulei en su hombro se revuelve como una mariposa moviéndose a través de su cabello, Lena piensa que si los almarenes fueran capaces de hablar Zulei tendría una horrible voz aguda, así como su actitud.

-Es hora de levantarse, las clases comienzan temprano y tenemos que ir al comedor a recibir nuestros horarios-.

Zafrenina la reina de todo el orden se vuelve cerrando las cortinas de nuevo, no hay ningún tipo de inseguridad en su tono, ella sabe que la lacia se va a levantar no importa cuánto desee seguir acostada y olvidar todo.

Con un bufido de resignación se levanta de un salto, le gusta a forma en su cama esta cálida y afuera del cortinaje la brisa fresca del bosque entra por las ventanas y refresca la habitación, casi por un momento se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para entregarse a la maravilla del lugar y olvidar su pesadilla de la noche anterior pero los recuerdos acuden tan rápido como su despertar dejándola momentáneamente vacía, es solo un segundo de cerrar sus ojos tratando de controlar su respiración. Saljier sale por debajo de las sabanas, ha tomado la forma de un gato de brillante pelo dorado, Lena le mira complacida de que hubiera hecho caso a su petición y le acaricia el cabello del cuello con dulzura, si hay alguien en este planeta que sepa exactamente cómo se siente es él.

Cuando termina de colocarse el uniforme y la túnica, por encima se cuelga su mochila, es un sencillo maletín de color oscuro con su nombre grabado en una esquina, después de colocar sus libros busca por debajo de su cama hasta dar con la bolsa mágica.

Zafrenina a su lado le mira con irritación antes de bufar con fuerza.

-Te espero abajo cuando termines de revisar la "armería"-.

A Lena le parece risible que decida decirlo con tanta facilidad en una habitación donde cualquiera podría entrar, al salir la lacia se acerca a la puerta y conjura un hechizo de seguridad sencillo, al regresar a la cama se encuentra con la segunda cosa que más le gusta, revisar sus armas, sabe que no es momento de ponerse a limpiar cada recodo y pulir cada parte de metal pero aun así se siente maravillada cuando abre el pesado y enorme maletín metálico y miro el resplandor de todos sus "juguetes"

En el Colegio se considera de vital importancia que los estudiantes destinados a defensa y ataque se preparen no solo en las artes mágicas sino también en las físicas, si había algo que los magos debían envidiar a los muggles era su ingenio y su capacidad de invención, casi todas las armas con las que trabajaba estaban diseñadas y fabricadas por ellos, con una pequeña cantidad de cualidad mágica que les permitía utilizarse como armas de potencia baja, media o masiva.

Ahora mirando las pequeñas láminas de metal que esconden dentro pequeñas agujas de metal afilado que se quedan atascadas en la piel y que entre más se busque quitarlos más terminaran enterrándose hasta que se dé la orden de liberar el poderoso veneno, Lena no puede evitar sentirse por primea vez desde que emprendió esta aventura como en casa.

Toma solo un par de cuchillos, algunas navajas afiladas, dos pistolas pequeñas y una de aquellas hermosas laminillas.

Cuando decide bajar para desayunar ya se han repartido los horarios, Zafrenina la espera sentada en la mesa correspondiente a su casa junto a la chica pelirroja de la noche anterior, la lacia no puede evitar sentir un retorcijón en la parte baja de su pecho, no quiere estar tan cerca, ni pensar en crear lazos con los chicos de la escuela pero para su compañera aquellos pequeños actos de socialización parecían ser tan fáciles como a ella le era armar y desarmar un arma en menos de un minuto.

Las dos chicas se giran para recibirla con sonrisas alegres, aunque distan de parecerse, la de la chica, Lily rebosa de sinceridad mientras que la de la rizada parece un tanto forzada y molesta.

-Te perdiste la entrega de horarios, tome el tuyo de la profesora, le dije que estabas terminando de acomodarte pero no parecía muy complacida-. Solo su compañera podía lograr censurarla al mismo tiempo que resultar útil.

-Gracias-.

A su lado la pelirroja la saluda cálidamente y enseguida continúa con la plática acerca de "Estudios Muggles" con Zafrenina.

Aburrida Lena mira a la distancia, tomando un poco de leche con miel y una tostada repleta de deliciosa mermelada como desayuno, al diablo con Nina y sus excéntricos métodos de dieta, el comedor esta medianamente lleno, los estudiantes de primer año se apresuran a juntarse para discutir sus horarios y hacer amistades, los mayores con más experiencia parecen ignorar olímpicamente la comida concentrándose en las conversaciones. En la mesa de los profesores solo dos de ellos, un hombre blanco regordete y otro mucho más pequeño hablan acaloradamente mientras dan rienda suelta del jugo de calabaza.

En su antigua escuela se habría considerado casi un pecado que los profesores comieran separados de sus alumnos, un profesor hoy es un compañero mañana, las relaciones entre aquellos que arriesgan su vida por los demás era diferente.

De repente todos sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando alguien se sienta con brusquedad a su lado, un par de chicos se han acercado a la mesa, Lena los reconoce, uno de ellos es Remus el chico triste y amable que le dedica una sonrisa como saludo, el segundo es concretamente el chico con cabello negro y ojos grises que el día anterior le había guiñado el ojo en un patético intento de coqueteo.

-Hola hermosa, no nos habían presentado de manera correcta- tiene la voz increíblemente atractiva, por un momento Lena puede verlo de nuevo escondido entre las sombras de la sala común como la noche anterior- Soy Sirius, encantado de conocerte-.

El acento británico marcado la deja un poco mareada, no ha conocido una persona que sea capaz de realizar un intento de conquista con tanta facilidad como él.

-¿Y tú eres?-. Continua.

-Basta Sirius-.

La chica pelirroja la mira a forma de disculpa mientras dirige una sarta de palabras sobre censura al chico a su lado.

-Siempre arruinando la diversión, ¿No, Evans?-.

Un tercer chico se sienta a lado de la pelirroja mirándola con adoración. Lena que no sabe cómo es posible que alguien sea capaz de arrastrarse tan cerca de ella sin antes haberse dado cuenta pero lo reconoce a él también, es el chico de gafas y cabello desordenado.

Lena se pasa las manos por su melena lacia y suelta tratando de mantenerla en su sitio arrepintiéndose al instante de no haberlo sujetado en una coleta alta como siempre.

-No eres exactamente mi idea de diversión Potter-.

-Esos dos nunca dejan de estar hablando tercamente ignorando la tensión sexual entre ambos-.

El chico de ojos grises, Sirius se había acercado demasiado a ella susurrándole al oído y causándole un recorrido de escalofríos por la columna, se aleja de él con disimulo y lo mira interrogante usando su ceja poderosa como arma.

-Ya sabes, tensión sexual, sólo hay que verlos para saberlo-.

-No tengo duda sobre eso, me pregunto qué te hizo creer que estoy interesado en mantener una conversación contigo-.

El chico la mira sorprendido por un momento pero para su disgusto dura demasiado poco, al instante coloca de nuevo su sonrisa socarrona y acercándose más le susurra de nuevo.

-Estamos conversando, lo que significa que mi plan funciono-.

Lena se separa de él molesta, ignorando de repente las frases repletas de falsa molestia que surgen de la pelirroja y del tal chico Potter, se siente disgustada y mira a Zafrenina en busca de su auxilio, o al menos de que la calme antes de usar su juguete favorito en el chico de ojos grises, pero las cosas con Nina no son mejores, la chica tiene las manos sujetas fuertemente en su cuchara repleta de avena, tanto que hasta los nudillos se han vuelto blancos, mira fijamente al frente molesta.

La lacia la mira interrogativa antes de comprenderlo todo, Remus frente a ella parece tan incómodo que podría prenderse fuego y verse agradecido por eso, el chico mueve las manos por la mesa sin ponerlas en un lugar concreto y evita la mirada llena de disgusto de su compañera.

La rizada en cambio parece firme en su decisión de mirarlo hasta crear un agujero en su frente.

-Hmm Nina-.

La rizada se gira con fuerza a mirarla, por solo un instante brilla en sus ojos un fulgor que hace a sus ojos verse más verdes que nunca.

-¿Qué?-. Le respondió bruscamente.

Tomando un respiro para resistir su propio enfado Lena le toco el hombro con suavidad.

-Creo que he dejado mi diccionario en la estación ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a comprar esos botellines de agua? Bueno estoy segura que lo he dejado ahí ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo? Es algo… importante-.

La rizada la mira con el ceño fruncido, casi puede ver los engranes moviéndose en su mente para poder seguir la mentira.

-Claro ¿Tienes alguna consulta del idioma? Porque puedo ayudarte con gusto-.

-Sí, si-.

La rizada se levanta de la mesa con demasiada brusquedad pero parece darse cuenta de su arrebato y le sonríe a Lily asegurándola que la vera en la clase. Lena ya se ha puesto de pie y mira ansiosa el intercambio de palabras de las dos chicas.

-Sabes dulzura, yo también podría ayudarte con alguna consulta sobre nuestra lengua-.

Eso es todo, se dice Lena.

Se gira despacio manteniendo sus manos pegadas a sus costados para evitar lanzar alguna maldición en contra de un desafortunado alumna, se despide con una gesto amable de Remus y sale tan rápido por la puerta que está segura Zafrenina tendrá que correr para alcanzarla.

**…**

En el pasillo las dos chicas caminan una al lado de la otra, Lena aun molesta por la situación en general mira por el rabillo del ojo como Nina agita su cabello una y otra vez causando que Zulei se estremezca en su hombro.

-Te he dicho que te quedes en una solo forma ¡Demonios Zulei!-.

La mariposa de colores brillantes detiene su vuelo, transformándose al instante en un ave pequeña antes de lanzar un graznido de molestia y salir por la ventana.

-Hey, estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a la forma, pero no tienes ¿Por qué gritarle a Zulei de esa manera?-.

La lacia se gira suavemente, puede sentir la presencia de Saljier en el castillo pero sabe que está lejos de ella, se siente tranquila de que su almaren sea independiente y capaz de mantenerse lejos de ella si la ocasión lo requiere.

-¿Vas a venir y darme órdenes sobre cómo debo tratar a mi almaren?-.

La rizada le espeta, aún hay rabia destilando de sus palabras y por momento se siente ofendida como nunca se ha sentido.

-No te estoy dando órdenes, ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? Pareces toda una loca iracunda mirando a ese pobre chico como si fuera la resurrección de Hitler-.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Magdalena-.

-No bromeo, Zafrenina-.

Por un momento mientras mira los ojos verdes de su compañera fijamente sin intimidarse por su tono o su actitud presiente que es el fin de todo, aquí termina la camaradería y el compañerismo que la Sra. Calderoy se esforzó tanto en pedirle.

Y la mierda, va a arruinar la única oportunidad que tiene de salir adelante con su venganza.

Pero pronto los ojos iracundos de su amiga cambian radicalmente, parece cansada y un poco decepcionada, la lacia no sabe cómo reaccionar ante una persona que sufra una lucha de emociones, es más simple manejar las cosas cuando están enojadas, pero ¿Sentimentales con los ojos llorosos llenos de desesperación? Eso sí que no era su área.

-Lo siento Lena, es solo que todo esto me abruma, la escuela, los trucos, los chicos-.

-Te entiendo, creo que es un peligro que camine por los pasillos con dos armas cargadas, puedo herir a alguien en pos de su estupidez-.

La rizada la mira sonriendo, un segundo después se sacude la melena de nuevo restándole importancia.

-Tendré que pedirle disculpas a Zulei-. Susurra mirando hacia la ventana con expresión distante.

-Hey considerando su forma de ser, deberías llevar un tranquilizante potente-.

-No pienso sedarla para pedírselo-.

-No será para ella, créeme-.

Lena se siente extraña, por lo general cuando se involucra en alguna pelea con alguien las cosas siempre terminan mal, casi todas las veces con la otra persona sangrando y con un moretón en el ojo.

-Como sea, ¿Puedes decirme ya que te molesta sobre Remus?-.

Zafrenina se endereza con violencia y Lena teme que empiece de nuevo pero la chica se relaja casi al instante.

-Me recuerda a alguien, eso es todo-.

-Bueno, está bien, solo trata de parecer que quieres arrancar sus ojos cada vez que lo miras-.

No espera respuesta esta vez, solo se aleja por el pasillo vacío, unos metros mas adelante puede escuchar las voces de los alumnos que han terminado el almuerzo y se dirigen a sus clases.

-¡Lena olvidaste el horario!-.

La lacia se gira con una sonrisa, sosteniendo un papel doblado en su mano antes de responder.

-No lo hice, deberías ser más cuidadosa con tus bolsillos-.

**…**

Si hay algo peor despertar en una habitación repleta de chicas adolescentes arreglándose para impresionar chicos es una clase de historia de la magia con el profesor Binns.

Lena que se jacta de jamás perder su estado alerta tiene que parpadear en repetidas ocasiones y zarandear su cabeza cada vez que el profesor gira la página del libro que lee, no es posible que algo en este bello universo repleto de cosas buenas, malas y demás pueda ser tan tremendamente aburrido.

Por segunda vez en la mañana siente que sus ojos se cierran despacio, piensa que no durmió lo suficiente, nadie puede culparla, aquella pesadilla la había dejado desecha, solo una pestañita, una minuto quizá cinco de relajación.

Pero antes de su cabeza llegue a tocar su mesa siente que algo le pega en el costado de su cara, se gira buscando entre los chicos de la clase, los Grifyyndor compartían su clase con Ravenclaw, lo cual no era molesto, si no fuera por los chicos molestos, Siruis y Potter que la pasaban haciendo cosas estúpidas de cuando en cuando (No va a admitirlo jamás pero algunas de esas cosas estúpidas la mantuvieron bien entretenida) a su lado Zafrenina parecía una estatua de mármol, ella se lo debe a Remus sentado en la butaca de enfrente con la chica pelirroja como su compañera.

Lena busca con la mirada entre los chicos ignorando olímpicamente a los molestos hasta que encuentra a Bonnie, tiene el cabello rubio hermosamente rizado en bucles largos y perfectos, sus ojos azules brillan con singularidad y definitivamente fue ella quien le envió la nota, la chica rubia le señala varias cosas y entre todas las cosas raras que hace con sus manos la lacia puede entender que debe leer el papel y después destruirlo.

Que drama.

Siendo lo más cuidadosa que puede para no llamar la atención del profesor o de Nina desdobla con cuidado su nota.

"_Magdalena._

_He mirado a tu alma y he descubierto mi paz_

_-Alubis Elmer_

_Búscame en la biblioteca, sección prohibida antes de la cena._

_Bonnie"_

Lena se siente confundida, no conoce a la chica más de un día y está ya le envía notas con extractos de poemas, espera con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no sea algo malo, no quiere empezar todo esto con una "admiradora" del otro bando.

Después de doblar la nota y romperla con cuidado hasta volverla un montón de confeti se gira discretamente para mirar a la chica de ojos azules, esta le mira con una sonrisa.

Por una extraña y perturbadora razón Lena siente que puede confiar en ella, justo como el verso que le ha escrito, ahora lo entiende, el verso no tiene ningún sentido romántico ni nada por el estilo, es de confianza, siente un ligero temblor en las manos.

No espera que la confiada y dulce Bonnie tenga algo que ver con las cosas que busca, es demasiado rápida, no llevan más de un día aquí y ya podría tener respuestas sobre su misión, casi puede saborear la calidez del mar del caribe, las noches cálidas en su antiguo colegio y la comodidad de aquellos a quienes conocía y amaba.

Solo espera no equivocarse esta vez.

**Bonnie se parece a mi tía Claudia. **


End file.
